Ludwig Eberwald
'Ludwig Eberwald '''is the rival of Nicolae Bartholy and serves as the second love interest within his story route. Appearance Ludwig has short black hair in a wavy style as he dyes his hair to reddish brown. He has fringes parted on the right side, tanned skin, hazel eyes and has a slight facial stubble. He also has an X scar on his left temple which it becomes his signature feature. He also has a small chest hairs on his navel. As a werewolf, he became a beastly appearance with his skin is covered with black and indigo fur, a long black nose and yellow eyes. He wore two outfits on his portrait. His first outfit is a red formal vest (with black at the back of his vest) with a white long sleeved openly collared button shirt underneath, black formal pants and shoes. When he transforms into a werewolf, Ludwig's outfit was in shreds leaving his tattered long sleeve button shirt open and his pants became a capri and tattered and was barefoot. But when Ludwig returns to normal, you will see his well-toned physique like the other male love interests. But also revealed to have a scar on his left chest and left arm. His tattered black pants also shows two gold buttons on the waistline of his pants which it was unbuttoned during the transformation. His second outfit during the party at the University of London, Ludwig wears a formal outfit similar to the outfit worn by the British nobles, a black formal suit with a white tie. Personality Personality wise, Ludwig is described in the game as being generous and kind as he kindly meets the player during one of her dreams. Like both Sebastian Jones and Sarah Osborne who hated the Bartholy family, Ludwig has a strong hatred towards his rival Nicolae Bartholy while he was human due to his occupation as a werewolf tracker especially when he entertains her as a street magician and courting her during the party at the University of London. Ludwig almost had a brawl with Nicolae when the player witnesses their intense confrontation, showing their rivalry with one another. According to the player, Ludwig was also very hostile towards his rival Nicolae due to his jealousy and always criticizing him for being a charlatan and both his street magic and his relationship with the player is nothing more but an illusion despite Nicolae lives in a wealthy family and has a sophisticated lifestyle. At the beginning of Nicolae's story however on the player's dream, Ludwig was very protective towards the player while in his werewolf form as seen when he protects her from Viktor Bartholy before being knocked away from its superhuman strength. However as the player died at Viktor's hands, Ludwig was saddened over her loss while in its werewolf form and mourns her by howling. Ludwig is also knowledgeable about Science involving Biology and Chemistry where he is able to craft an experimental medicine for rare and other kinds of diseases as he was currently searching for the cure. In Chapter 6, it was revealed that Ludwig's research of making the medicine is to cure his werewolfism after he was bitten by a werewolf that he and Professor Woolsey had made a transfusion between the corpse of a wolf and a man two years ago as he confesses to player of why he was more focus on his research of getting an antidote and losing a track of time. Ludwig also concerns the player because of his werewolfism which he claimed this as his curse and worried that he would hurt her if it took control of him. In Chapter 10, It was revealed that Ludwig's werewolfism is getting out of control and was demonstrated his werewolf tendencies due to his violent anger and showing himself a little guilty after the potion he created went backfired as well as he warns the player to stay away from him. Ludwig is also resentful and depressed towards the player because she had chosen Nicolae over him. He later apologizes to the player in the final chapter of the story as one of the player's hallucinations and he mistook her as Nicolae's fiancee. Like Matt Ortega, Colin Spencer and Drogo Bartholy, Ludwig calls Nicolae's fiancee as his ''little flower while he mistook the player as her after revealing herself getting hallucinated. His protectiveness to his player and his regaining control of himself as a werewolf were later seen in a bad ending where he went toe to toe against Viktor during the player's alternative dream and also shows his charm side to her when he finally confesses his love to her until their marriage. Ludwig is also very loving and passionate after his cure for his werewolfism became successful and spending the player for his own freedom. Season 1 Two years ago Ludwig Eberwald was working along with Professor Woolsey to investigate the animal corpse which turned out to be a wolf was killed from getting shot from one of the family of local farmers. They took it on Woolsey's lab to demonstrate the transfusion between the two corpses a wolf and a human. Once it was transfused, it became a werewolf which he attacked Ludwig with a single bite before dying. The werewolf bite was inflicted on Ludwig caused him to turn into a werewolf in a form of werewolfism or lycanthropy. Two years later and after the death of Professor Woolsey from a massive heart attack, Ludwig begins his search for the cure within his werewolfism by studying Biology and Chemistry in the University of London and taking research of creating various kinds of medicine as his experiments. Here he meets the player who became interested in his medicinal craft and wishes to create a cure all over the world. Ludwig takes an interest on the player by asking her to watch a theater play but it was interrupted by his rival Nicolae Roman, showing his dislike towards his rival due to his occupation as a werewolf tracker and his high-class status as he urges the player to keep away from him even after he invites her at the University Party which results him to watch her and Nicolae waltz in the dance causing an intense confrontation between them. By the time the player continued her relationship with Nicolae as she visits him in his lab, Ludwig reveals to her about him two years ago and his continued search the cure for his werewolfism. After Nicolae breaks his engagement to her, she went to see Ludwig at his lab and Ludwig gives her a comfort hug. He warns her to stay away from Nicolae knowing he was tricking the player and the player noticed his jealousy towards Nicolae and this is how Ludwig admitted his feelings to the player when he is about to revealed it to her. He was hesitant at first because of his current condition but he finally gave in when the player gives him comfort. In Chapter 10, Ludwig's werewolfism had went out of control and was depressed because of the curse he had, he became resentful to the player because of his broken heart when she chose Nicolae instead of her. However, she witnessed his werewolf tendencies due to his violent anger and became a little guilty for his actions, he warns her to stay away from him or the beast within him will kill her. As soon as Ludwig transforms into a werewolf, the player runs away and this is how Viktor Bartholy targets her. Despite Ludwig's efforts to rescue her, he was swatted away by Viktor and manages to kill the player. Ludwig sees the player's corpse as he mourns over her loss by howling. He was mentioned several times by Nicolae when he blames him for murdering his fiancee up until the present day where he is now a vampire living with his foster siblings at the Bartholy manor. Ludwig will make his actual appearance in the final chapter of the story as one of the player's hallucinations along with Nicolae's past self, where he apologizes for scolding her, as he mistook the player as Nicolae's late fiancee whom he calls her as his little flower. On the player's alternative dream it was later revealed that Ludwig went to the United States to join with other victims who were victims of lycanthropy after hearing that he is being hunted by Viktor. In the bad ending during the player's alternative dream which takes place at the same time at the time of Nicolae defeating Viktor and marries the player in Prague. Ludwig in his werewolf form tries to protect the player from Viktor which leads him to have a bloody fight with the original vampire. Ludwig decapitates Viktor by biting his head off with his fangs, killing him. As soon as the player gets close to him to treat his wounds, Ludwig sadly departs. He later reverts back to human form after the player rests at his cabin and witnesses that the walls from his cabin had claw marks on them and became cautious to his appearance due to his instincts as a werewolf. Ludwig finally confesses his love to the player afterward. The next day after his wounds were treated by the player, he was accepted by the player's family and later became the player's husband after they made into a casual marriage. He also gives the player some advice not to drop out of university which made her graduate. He was assisted by the player on his research to find the cure for his werewolfism. Despite that, he refuses the offer from the researchers in the university because it was a secret research, he was convinced by the player to let her assists him. As soon as Ludwig injects the serum they created on their research, he allows the player to leave the room. After spending one night, Ludwig arrives to see her at their home and to surprise her that the cure for his werewolfism was a success. Ludwig was now happy on his new freedom and finally spends his whole life with the player and they romantically make out on the couch at their home. Gallery Ludwig&MC Holding Hands.png MC & Ludwig Chapter 8.jpg IIL Nicolae Ludwig Bad Eding.jpg Nicolae Sneak Peek 8 (Ludwig).png Nicolae Sneak Peek 11 (Ludwig).png Ludwig different hairstyle.jpg|Ludwig in an ad with a different hairstyle Ludwig Ad.jpg Is it love Nicolae cover.jpg Trivia *He is the only werewolf in the entire Is it Love? series, as Sebastian Jones is a man that turns into a wolf. *It has never been confirmed that he has died or has been cured or his werewolf curse, since his ending never actually happened. So his whereabouts are unknown. *There is a theory that he, or one of his ancestors was Sarah Osborne's boyfriend, that she always talked about but the player had never actually met. *The secret image used in his ending was originally a secret image of Jake Stewart and the player that was supposed to be used in season 1 or Ryan Carter's route, but was eventually scrapped from the story and redesigned for Ludwig. **That is why Ludwig bares a strong resemblance to Jake in the image. *He is the only love interest the player has never actually met, since she has only seen him in her dreams. *He is also the only love interest that only exists in the past. Category:Mystery Spell Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:Supernaturals Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Nicolae Bartholy Category:Second Love Interests Category:Good vs Good